Aayla Secura
| Afbeelding= 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ryloth | master = Quinlan Vos | padawans = | sterfte = 19 BBY | bijnaam = | rang = Jedi Knight | species = Twi'lek | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,72 meter 55 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (Blauw) | combatform =Form V | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} Aayla Secura was een vrouwelijke Twi'lek Jedi Knight. Ze was een General tijdens de Clone Wars. Biografie Aayla Secura was een Rutian Twi'lek. Haar potentieel als Jedi werd ontdekt door de Jedi Order en Aayla werd de Padawan van Quinlan Vos. Aayla groeide op tot een gracieuze Jedi die haar eigen specifieke kledij droeg die niet echt leek op de typische Jedi gewaden. Clone Wars Aayla was aanwezig in de Jedi Temple op Coruscant in 22 BBY toen Obi-Wan Kenobi op zoek was naar Kamino en later de waarheid ontdekte op Geonosis. Aayla Secura was één van de tweehonderd Jedi die aanwezig waren tijdens de Battle of Geonosis. Ze was één van de weinige Jedi die dit gevecht overleefden en maakte deel uit het van Strike Team dat onder leiding van Ki-Adi-Mundi en Plo Koon het Droid Control Signal moesten uitschakelen. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Aayla Secura één van de meest gerespecteerde Jedi en werd ze gekoppeld aan Commander Bly en het 327th Star Corps. In het begin van de Clone Wars werd Aayla werd door Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano net op tijd gered tijdens de Battle of Quell. Daarna belandden de Jedi en hun Clone Troopers op Maridun na een Hyperspace-fout waar ze de vriendschap van de Lurmen moest verdienen en het opnemen tegen de legers van Lok Durd met zijn Defoliator. Tijdens deze missie geraakten Aayla en Ahsoka Tano bevriend met elkaar. Aayla Secura was ook aanwezig in de Jedi Temple toen het Zillo Beast losbrak en Palpatine aanviel. Yoda en Aayla kwamen in actie om het Zillo Beast af te leiden zodat Anakin Skywalker zijn plan kon uitvoeren die de Supreme Chancellor tijdelijk wat ademruimte kon geven. Aayla Secura stond QT-KT af om deel te nemen aan de missie van D-Squad, een gevaarlijke missie die de droid zou overleven. Tijdens de Outer Rim Sieges reisden Secura en Bly naar Felucia waar ze Shu Mai moesten uitschakelen. Tijdens hun trektocht door de jungles van Felucia kreeg Bly plotseling Order 66 doorgeseind van Palpatine. Ondanks hun vriendschap en wederzijds respect aarzelde Bly geen seconde en vuurde net als de andere Clones van het 327th Star Corps een salvo af op de nietsvermoedende Aayla. Om zeker te zijn dat de Twi'lek het niet zou overleven, bleven de Clone Troopers vuren op het lichaam van de Jedi. thumb|right|250px|Aayla Secura op [[Felucia tijdens Order 66.]] thumb|250px|Profiel Officieel luidde het dat Aayla was gedood toen ze de watervoorzieningen probeerde te saboteren op Felucia. Lightsaber Omdat Aayla Secura vaak ver weg van Coruscant of andere centra met Quinlan Vos opereerde, gebruikte ze vooral een functionele Lightsaber. Haar model was makkelijk in onderhoud en zelfs dan droeg Aayla altijd wat gereedschap met zich mee om de nodige herstellingen uit te voeren. Haar heft was 26,60 centimeter lang en 4,50 centimeter breed. Aayla gebruikte een blauw Adegan Crystal. Legends Aangezien Aayla Secura een figuur is dat ontstond in de comics, heeft zij uiteraard een hele lange geschiedenis in Legends met tal van intriges rond haar en haar meester Quinlan Vos. Zo werd ze even verleid door de Dark Side. In Star Wars: Clone Wars nam ze deel aan de missie op Hypori waarbij General Grievous voor het eerst verscheen. Achter de schermen *George Lucas merkte een blauwe Twi'lek op een cover van een comic van Dark Horse op en vond dit een interessant personage om te laten meedoen in 'Episode II'. In 'Episode III' werd haar rol nog groter. In één van de drafts had ze zelfs wat te zeggen. *Aayla werd gespeeld door Amy Allen en was gemaakt naar tekeningen van Jan Duursema. *Normaal gezien had Aayla slechts even geleefd in de comics maar Duursema eiste dat haar personage zou blijven leven omdat er te weinig sterke vrouwelijke personages waren in het 'Star Wars'-universum. *Jennifer Hale sprak Aayla's stem in voor de Clone Wars serie met een Frans accent. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace **The Holocron Heist **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back **Secret Weapons **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **Voices Bron *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Aayla Secura in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Mysteries of the Jedi *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Knights Category:Twi'leks